


Uroboro

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Incest, Modern, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love shouldn't hurt, right?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	Uroboro

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies  
> First, forgive such poor writing and grammar.  
> Second, English is not my first language.  
> Third, I have a lot of ideas and I don’t know how to put them together, sorry.  
> And finally, after the apologies, leave your comments no matter if they are hurtful.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Frozen is property of Disney, they don't want to return it to me.

Love shouldn't hurt, right? That's what people always say, but why does Anna feel this apprehension when she thinks of her sister?

_"Why you always do that Anna?" Elsa was angry with her, her parents had just left and Anna was not surprised that her sister came to discuss her performance at the club, she was not proud._   
_"I just can't leave you Els... I couldn't deal with it."_

Love is not painful, you must feel happy every time you think of that person.  
This is how it should be, but Anna didn't feel that, not now.

Now everything had turned bittersweet, always leaving a bitter taste when she thought about it.

Before, at first, most of the time it was a field of roses and carnations with a bright rainbow in the background. It was a panorama of incomparable beauty, Anna believed herself invincible.

Then they began to grow, to change, all things must change, but hopefully they will change for the better. But no, everything became more bitter, more vicious and painful. Anna would try to convince herself that they would overcome this, they had always done it, since they were little children.

Anna would not give up, but every day everything became so difficult that Anna began to believe that even breathing was difficult.

Now, their encounters were furious, full of kisses that left their lips bruised, caresses that left their skin wounded. Encounters that left them broken, promising that they would not do this to each other, that they loved each other and that this would no longer happen, at least not with that violence.

They could go back to before, Anna believed it fervently, because before everything was easier, softer and more tender, full of laughter and tender sighs that left them with silly smiles for days.

Everything was a cycle, it seemed that they would not come out of the now, that their now had become an endless cycle, a vicious circle that did not stop. An uroboros, an eternal cycle, as if they don’t know what they’re doing, making the same mistake over and over and over again.

Love shouldn't hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> The uroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail and is often interpreted as a symbol for eternal cyclic renewal or a cycle of life, death, and rebirth.


End file.
